


Apprehension

by Rong0205



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rong0205/pseuds/Rong0205
Summary: 大量捏造，他們都是認真工作的人，只有我本人天天想翹班，祝大家新年快樂。
Relationships: 龍燮
Kudos: 3





	Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> 大量捏造，他們都是認真工作的人，只有我本人天天想翹班，祝大家新年快樂。

梁耀燮不喜歡電話，但龍俊亨喜歡。

龍俊亨一直覺得這件事有點有趣，明明梁耀燮才是他們倆之中比較急性子的那個人。

他曾經問過為什麼一個除去工作外手機不離身的網癮二十代卻那麼抗拒接電話，梁耀燮咬著餅乾盯著掌中的手機沒有看他，有些含糊地答道他討厭電話有種侵犯私人空間的感覺，說完剛好滑到了龍俊亨最新的一篇SNS，給就坐在對面的人點了顆愛心。

「那你呢？為什麼喜歡打電話？」他放下了手機抬起眼問道，龍俊亨一時之間有些支吾，踟躇著回說覺得這樣比較效率，梁耀燮晃著腦袋不可置否，過了一會兒才撐起頭望著他。

「電話來的時候不是得暫停手邊所有事去接嘛，那種事情做一半被打斷的感覺我不喜歡。」他轉轉眼睛又伸手拿起了桌面上的小塊螢幕滑開，稱職扮演龍俊亨口中的網癮青年。

「你可以打呀。」他低著頭說。「我剛好有空就會接。」龍俊亨點點頭，小心翼翼地把他差點吐露出來詢問何時的問句給嚥下，翻出手機點開對話框發了張師姐團手比著話筒姿勢搖晃的動圖過去，看著對座的人以拳頭輕掩著嘴笑了出來。

龍俊亨知道自己為什麼更喜歡通話，因為相比起沒有溫度的文字，即使只有短短的幾分鍾也好，他可以連那人的呼吸和聲音都一併擁有。

這個相處模式一直延續到兩人在一起之後也沒有改變，龍俊亨依舊想打就打，梁耀燮依舊愛接不接，久了龍俊亨也習慣了，總是在聽了幾秒叢林鳥叫後就掛斷，比起聯絡，更多的是一種“我有在找你哦”的意味，也不留言就等著梁耀燮回訊息過來。

“芝麻開門★哈哈哈！”

一張提著豬尾巴湯和啤酒的照片緊接在龍俊亨的未接來電之後，背景則是他和金泰銖的工作室，他彎起嘴角趕緊走過去將門打開，看他宛如通靈少年般的戀人就站在門外對他瞇起眼笑，心裡有著說不出的滿足。

龍俊亨忽然覺得電話什麼的接或不接怎樣都好，那人好像擁有魔法似的，即使是沒有留言的未接來電也都能明白自己在想些什麼，龍俊亨在梁耀燮與他錯身進門的時候忍不住假意傾身將門拉上邊在搭檔看不見的角度輕啄了那人帽沿下的鬢角處，被那隻有些驚嚇的兔子回敬了一個輕輕的肘擊。

不通靈的時機也很剛好，他想著，與梁耀燮對視著兩人一起笑了出來，搞得一旁的金泰銖滿頭霧水，靜靜地拆開還熱騰騰的外賣盒。

\---

第一次龍俊亨覺得梁耀燮可能有電話焦慮症，是在一次打歌的待機室。他看著那人用姆指指腹摩挲著手機的邊緣，力道大得都微微泛上了粉色，卻遲遲不將電話接起。瞥了一眼螢幕上的名字，好像有聽梁耀燮提起過，是因爲音樂劇而認識的一位敬重的前輩。

「不想接嗎？」倚著梁耀燮坐下，龍俊亨伸手捏了捏他有些緊繃的肩頭。

「嗯⋯倒也不是。」他嘆了一口氣，準備用手指滑開那個通話鍵時，手機就被移動到了另一個人手上。

「前輩您好，啊、不好意思、耀燮xi手機忘了帶在身上⋯嗯對，有什麼事我等等請他回電？啊是關於對戲的時程嗎？吶，我會轉告的⋯⋯」三分鍾後，那塊昂貴的高科技產品又回到了手裡，梁耀燮發著愣，低頭看了看自己的掌心，又轉頭看看坐在身旁無比自然開始玩起小遊戲的人。

「你不是也不喜歡和陌生人說話嗎？」

「反正我近期內沒有要演音樂劇的打算。」

龍俊亨沒有抬頭，眼角余光瞥見了那人帶著感激的神情看了他一眼，深吸了兩口氣後，站起身來播通了前輩的號碼。

——Telephone Apprehension，電話焦慮症。

因素一，過去的創傷經歷。過往可能有談話失敗的經驗，導致大腦下意識將害怕與電話做連結，因此不喜歡在通話中接收未知的訊息，擔心自己沒有辦法在有限的時間內即時做出最恰當的回應。

看著梁耀燮沒有走遠的背影，龍俊亨想起了前幾天在網路上看到的一篇內容農場文章，突然覺得好像還是有那麼幾分道理，他將視線重新移回了手中的螢幕上，默默地點開了瀏覽紀錄。

\---

——因素二，控制慾。當別人打電話來，接電話方就是被控制的那一個，必須在沒有預期的情況下，按照播電話方的請求付出一段時間。這類人寧可先將電話掛斷再回播，以此拿回「控制感」。

對於梁耀燮不喜歡接電話這件事，成員們之間都已習以為常，他們漸漸有了一個心照不宣的模式，如果真的需要非通電話不可，他們會先傳訊知會一聲，而收到訊息的梁耀燮有時候會打來，有時候會回訊請對方幾分鍾後再打。這個《與梁耀燮通電話之行前守則》就這樣持續了許多年，即使有時茶餘飯後在酒桌上被提出來笑話了幾次，但也沒有誰真的為此發怒。

那天是一個要錄制綜藝節目的日子，一向準時的梁耀燮卻沒有出現，剛梳妝好的龍俊亨一踏進攝影棚就聽見了節目制作人請助理趕緊打電話聯絡缺席人員的聲音，正打算走上前去便看見了李起光一聲不響地飄到了那人的後方，輕拍他的肩膀詢問發生了什麼事。

「咦～耀索比還沒有來呀？」李起光偏過頭視線捕捉到了站在一旁的龍俊亨，以幾不可見的幅度點了一下頭又轉回去瞇起笑眼和助理對話。

「好奇怪？他平常都很準時的，會不會是路上出了交通事故呢？」

龍俊亨會意地抽出了手機，火速將訊息發了出去，過沒一會兒另一邊李起光的鈴聲就響了起來。

「啊啊是耀索比打來了，喂？啊～這樣啊，那羊羹還好嗎？嗯嗯沒關係，再五分鍾？好我跟節目組說，你快點來吶。」掛上電話，李起光嘟囔著把手機收進了後口袋。

「羊羹早上好像吐了，耀索比先送牠去醫院才延遲等等就到啦，哦哦，羊羹啊，羊羹是一隻吉娃娃，一種很小的狗⋯⋯」

看著李起光和助理邊聊邊走遠，龍俊亨低下頭盯著螢幕上掛著已讀的對話視窗，過了幾秒跳出了一個小小的氣泡框。

“謝謝啦”

他按了按自己上揚的唇角，將手機轉為靜音後，邁開步伐向嘉賓席走去。

\---

——因素三，逃避依戀。對這樣人格特質的人來說，講電話可能是太過親密的行爲，當他們不希望與通話者太過親近時，就會更傾向傳訊息，相比起電話，傳訊時戴上社交用的「表面形象面具（Persona）」更爲容易。

龍俊亨吻著梁耀燮的耳後，鼻腔裡盡是與自己同樣的飯店洗髮水味，他伸手撥了撥那人的瀏海，忍不住將鼻尖埋進髮稍多嗅了幾口。

他們剛用罄了錢包裡的保險套，又轉戰到浴室將彼此的裡裡外外洗刷地乾乾淨淨，現在倆人光裸著上身被包裹在鬆軟的被褥裡，梁耀燮正式宣告他一根手指也抬不起來了。

鈴聲不合時宜地傳來，梁耀燮閉著眼戳了下龍俊亨的腰窩，被襲擊的人從善如流地撈過那支不屬於他的手機靠近已經沒有殘存多少意識的人面前，讓那人僅僅伸出食指就能把觸控螢幕上震動的小話筒拖往拒絕接聽的方向。正打算將安靜下來的手機放回原處，接連的訊息提示音不斷響起，擾得被窩裡的小臉皺了皺。

「⋯誰呀？」

龍俊亨熟練地輸入密碼，點開聊天軟體瀏覽了一下，又將螢幕放回懷中的人緊閉的雙眼前方。

「好像是姐夫傳來的，他們在outlet 給你買了雙鞋。」

撐開單邊的眼皮瞥了一秒視窗裡的照片又重新闔上，梁耀燮的語氣裡有著抹不去的濃濃睡意。

「唔⋯幫我回他“好漂亮啊～謝謝姐夫”。」

他收回原先覆在梁耀燮肩膀的手臂，準備以雙手加速完成這項任務。

「你上次不是說覺得這個牌子很難搭嗎？」邊在文字框內輸入著，他隨口問道。

「嗯⋯但沒有人想在送禮物的時候聽到這個吧⋯」

梁耀燮帶著含糊的鼻音說完又更往龍俊亨的頸窩蜷縮了一些。

以艱難的姿勢將訊息發出，沒過多久，熟悉的鈴聲又不屈不撓地唱起，隨著時間的拉長更加響亮。

「這次是姐姐。」他說，語畢便感覺到懷中的人蠕動了一下，從棉被中伸出一隻兔爪揮了兩次才成功摸到他握著手機的腕處，勾到耳邊接通了電話。

「喂～嗯⋯準備要睡啦，姐姐也新年快樂呀⋯⋯」

聽著梁耀燮半夢半醒的嗓音，龍俊亨有些嫉妒起電話另一頭接收著這一切的那隻耳朵，即使他正聽著現場也是一樣。

\---

龍俊亨覺得，梁耀燮是因爲在他人面前太過於追求完美，才導致了他的電話焦慮症。

他開始頻繁地要求通話，有時候唱新歌的demo給他聽，有時候則反過來要求他唱歌給自己聽，龍俊亨希望他能照文章裡所說，一步一步讓梁耀燮將好的回憶與電話連結在一起，淡化他對於通話的恐懼。

他想告訴他，即使表現不完美也沒有什麼關係，無論做為朋友還是戀人，自己都同樣珍視。

\---

他窩在攝影機拍不到的角落，看著視窗裡連續幾個自己發出去的未接通符號，第一次如此希望他的通靈少年可以再度顯顯靈。

縱使已經出道這麼多個年頭，每每被鏡頭對著的時候還是忍不住感受到壓力，白天他抑制著內心的恐慌，到了下午，他甚至覺得自己已經感受不到鏡頭的存在，完全融入了實境秀的節奏裡，然而窒息感卻在半夜時分像漲潮般悄悄地湧入，在他不注意時將小小的房間給整個淹沒。

他知道他們並沒有多少時差，梁耀燮所在的首爾現在也同樣是深夜，他幾乎要放棄地掛斷從沒停止過的來電答鈴，鳥叫聲卻在此時突然中止，螢幕上的通話時間開始計數了起來。

「喂？⋯」耳機裡傳來的嗓音帶著朦朧的低啞，很符合這個時間應有的作息。

「俊亨⋯？」沒聽見回覆，那人輕喚了一聲他的名字。

他忽然覺得自己並不想傾訴些什麼，只要聽到對方的聲音就足以支撐他的身驅，像汪洋裡穩定住他的錨，讓他停泊一會兒後就可以繼續前行。感受最後一點冰涼從腳指間退去，他輕咳了聲想為自己半夜擾人的電話致歉。

「耀索比你快睡吧，抱歉這麼晚⋯」

「俊亨。」梁耀燮打斷了他，聲音仍舊帶著鼻音的黏糊，但語氣比剛才稍微清醒了些。

「俊亨只要做想做的就好了。」那人這樣說著。

「不論什麼俊亨都能完成得很好，可是事情有這～麼多，沒有時間每一件事都做，所以啊，俊亨只要做俊亨喜歡的事就可以了。」

他幾乎要立刻跳上飛機飛往梁耀燮所在的城市，時差兩分鍾他都無法忍受；他想將每一吋皮膚與那人緊緊相貼，距離一公分都太過遙遠。

龍俊亨發現梁耀燮才是那個珍視著自己所有不完美的人，梁耀燮明白他的焦慮，卻從不一味地勉勵他去克服，若他真的想努力，那人也會在能力所及的範圍裡陪伴著自己。

其實過於追求完美就是他的不完美，而自己早就已經擁有了他最柔軟的那一部份。

\---

飛機甫一落地龍俊亨就直奔了梁耀燮的公寓，時間還很早，那人在床上因爲開門聲的驚擾而扭動著，龍俊亨沿著床緣坐在了地上，確保側躺的梁耀燮一睜眼就能看見他。

他看見清晨的陽光灑落在他的臉頰上，緩緩張開的眼眸在與他對視之後瞇起了笑意。他們相視而笑，梁耀燮拿起了放在床邊櫃的手機，點開了好友名單裡置頂的那個視窗按下了通話鍵。感受到後口袋的震動，龍俊亨將它接了起來。

「⋯沒用的俊亨。」

「是吶。」龍俊亨輕笑了聲。

「找到喜歡的事了嗎？」話筒裡傳來的慵懶嗓音穿透著龍俊亨的耳膜，他直視著梁耀燮的雙眼，一字一句慎重地說。

「找到了。」

\---

「所以我上次送的夾克你真的喜歡嗎？」

「有什麼好不喜歡？你送的如果很難搭，你來幫我搭不就好了嘛？」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我原先開篇是想掰一段phone sex療法，結果摸到最後發現我根本不想治好（我筆下的）羊的焦慮，更想讓他們擁抱著彼此的焦慮活著。


End file.
